Devices for determining the distance to objects are known. One currently used method is called “Time of Flight”. This method comprises sending a light signal towards the object and measuring the time taken by the signal to travel to the object and back. Generally, the calculation of the time taken by the signal for this travel is obtained by measuring the phase shift between the signal coming out of the light source and the signal reflected on the object and detected by a light sensor. Knowing this phase shift and the speed of light enables the determination of the distance to the object.